Technical Field
The invention relates to an apparatus for hanging objects such as picture frames, mirrors etc. onto a supporting wall or structure. More particularly, the invention relates to an apparatus and method of use for supporting an object on a wall wherein the apparatus includes a hanger bracket having a removably attached marking device which is used to mark the location on the wall where the hanging hardware is to be installed ensuring accurate placement of the object on the wall.
Background Information
One of the common problems in hanging various types of objects on a supporting structure or wall, such as pictures, clocks, mirrors, and other decorations is the correct placement of the hanging hardware such as nails, screws, D-rings etc. on the wall so that the object is at the correct height and location after it is placed on the newly installed hanging hardware. So often, once the hanging hardware is installed in the wall and the object placed thereon, the object is not at the location desired, resulting in removal and subsequent reattachment of the hanging hardware. This results in frustration and needless damage to the wall.
There have been various devices developed for use in properly positioning the mounting hardware, such as various types of levels, laser devices, measuring devices, etc. which can be relatively expensive for only a single or several uses by the installer, and which once used requires subsequent storage for possible reuse in the future.
Therefore, there is a need for a device or apparatus which enables the exact location of the hanging hardware to be marked on a wall before attaching the hanging hardware to the wall by placing the object against the wall at the desired location, enabling the installer to see exactly where the object will be mounted thereon, after which a mark can be easily made to ensure that when the object is replaced on the wall after securing the retaining hardware in the wall, that the location remains the same as that visually seen when the location of the hanging hardware is marked at the time of installation. Furthermore, the need exists for a bracket which can be securely attached to various types of objects, such as frame members, mirrors, clocks, wall art, etc. in a substantially flush manner to a support structure with less hardware and which is provided with a marking element to accurately mark the location on the wall where the hanging hardware is to be installed prior to mounting the object on the installed hanging hardware.